Forget It
by 0o0Moondust0o0
Summary: Nagumo's 15th Birthday... Will it be his best day or not? Yo! Please no flames! I really don't like people criticizing me... I'm sensitive!


So hello! My second/ third fic! Please no flames! I make stories (lame ones hehehe) and I don't really want them to be criticized… all people make mistakes right?

Nagumo: So this is—

Keromi: yap! A fic about you and Suzuno! KAWAII!

Suzuno: Aw! C'mon!

Denzel: what? It's fun making stories out of you two! You're my favorite yaoi couples among all Inazuma eleven couples! **3**

Nagumo: I thought you liked Midorikawa X Hiroto fics?

Denzel: ghaaa! Nevermind!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Forget it"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nagumo woke up, on a sunny bright day, rubbed his eyes and gave a long yawn, he got up and cleaned himself up on a Saturday morning. After all of that, he opened the curtains and the lovely shaft of sunlight entered his room. He felt good today, what was it? He did his usual routine of looking at the calendar, pointed it to the month and on the Saturday,

"Holy Camoleeee! It's my 15th birthday!" he nearly jumped. He was excited to go down and see all the gifts that he would receive, he looked at the mirror presentable (when he wasn't) and ran downstairs.

"Hey Yo Mina! Guess what day it is!" Nagumo grinned, the Sun Garden people had bored looks on their faces, it was just a normal Saturday they would tell Nagumo,

"C'mon! I know you know it Hiroto!" he jerked his arm to the vermillion haired Hiroto.

"A Saturday…?" he sighed and looked at the TV screen.

"WHAT!" Nagumo yelled at him but there was really nothing Hiroto reacted in return.

"How bout' you Suzuno bro! I'm sure you remember cause' your my rival…!" he hoisted his arm around Suzuno's shoulder.

"Valentine's Day?" Suzuno raised a brow.

"YOU BAKA THAT'S ON FEBURARY!" Nagumo had the vein pops on his head.

"Hey! Anyone know?" Nagumo hoping at least one. Everyone looked at each other and chattered a bit. What day was it?

"Nagumo!" a feminine yet low familiar voice was heard.

"Yes! Hitomiko remembers!" Nagumo grinned to get a present… as he was expecting.

"Yeah?" he came over to the other side of the living room. Hitomiko as always folded her arms and with the ego-ish look on her face.

"Come here." She ordered.

"Yep! It's the 15th—" Nagumo's talk was interrupted.

"The 15th time you didn't do your homework in school! For that I will have to punish you with a subtraction of 30 yen from your daily allowance!"

"WHAT? But it's my—"

"No _buts _mister!" Hitomiko glared.

"Dammit ugh!" he scorned. He stomped his feet heavily and loudly out of the room, my 15th birthday… getting my allowance! He grouched. He was feeling bad today. He decided to take a walk in the park…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He sat on the bench and rested his palm on his right cheek.

"This is great shit… Not even one person in the Sun Garden knew it was my birthday!" he grew pissed.

"Not even… Suzuno…" he thought to himself,

"Wait a minute! Suzuno!" he repeated, why would he think of Suzuno? His greatest rival of all time on his mind.

He shook his head forgetting about it, but the image of the cool headed Suzuno was still on his mind. He got up from the bench and stretched. Feeling a little relieved he took a step forward and accidentally tripped,

"Owch!" he heaved pain. He landed on his chin,

He checked his shoe laces and it was untied, he frowned and looked in front again, he found a black cat with those cute teal eyes, reminded him again of Suzuno,

"SUZUNO!" he popped out, why was he always reminded of Suzuno every time he saw or even heard little details of him? The yelling of his rival's name threatened the cat and in response the cat scratched his right cheek and ran away,

"SHIT!" he stood up and leaned on the tree, getting his handkerchief wiping the blood, bad luck on his birthday? He thought to himself. He prayed to the gods that whatever this bad luck thing has to do on his birthday would just disappear! He stepped forward confidently once again and—

"Aw c'mon!" he stepped on a pink sticky chewing gum…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Going home he had the aura of violet around him, indicating he was in a —very— bad mood. When all of a sudden it started to rain.

"I hate this day…" he whispered to himself. He nearly wanted to cry on his special day. When all of a sudden it started to rain.

At home… when arrived, he was wet, muddy, soaked with water and the aura was still with him.

"Nagumo… I finally figured out what day it is!" Midorikawa beamed, yet Nagumo pushed him and walked through, Hiroto caught Midorikawa and scowled at Nagumo.

"You didn't have to do that…" Hiroto etched a frown on his face.

"It's your birthday! Sorry it took us long to realize…" Midorikawa however stood up happy and tried to cheer Nagumo about the fact that everyone forgot it was his special day.

"_Forget it!_ " Nagumo answered in an annoyed tone.

"Hey… Don't feel bad at least we remem—" it was Suzuno who paused,

"What happened to your cheek?" he wore the anxious face. Suzuno was about to touch it when the aggravated hothead slapped Suzuno's hand off… it reddened.

"Don't touch me! AND FORGET IT ALREADY!" he ran to his room disappointed.

"I knew this would happen…" Suzuno shook his head with his hand on his forehead.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Nagumo's P.O.V.

They just remembered it now? After all the bad luck that had occurred to me? What kind of people are they! They don't know how it feels like to be ignored, hated, despised by the people around you every day… and even on my Birthday? I wish this was a dream… I wish… I just damn wish to turn back time… I slammed the door closed and covered my head with my pillow. I nearly cried, I didn't want to cry, I promised never to cry after the death of my parents— don't wanna talk about it…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Nagumo… It's me Suzuno…" the icy haired teen knocked nervously on the door.

"GET… OUT…" Nagumo tried to keep his voice low and cool and not evident that he was about to cry.

"Please let me in…" Suzuno leaned over to the door.

"No way! If you think you'll make things better they won't! They just won't Suzuno…" he shot back.

"I just wanna talk things out…" Suzuno worry-eyed again.

"Nagumo… please… just this once… And never again if you desire…" Suzuno said and really meant it.

"Come in…" Nagumo sighs… The blue haired teen opened the door and looked at Nagumo's pissed face.

"Before anything…Happy Birthday…" he tried to cheer, closed the door.

"Forget it…" Nagumo averted his eyes away from him,

"You should at least thank me?" Suzuno folded his arms.

"Shut up you slut!" he bluntly replied. Suzuno offended by his mean response—

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A SLUT YOU ASSHOLE!" he glared and yelled almost to the peak of the top of his voice.

"And why should I?" Nagumo acting like he didn't care…

"Because… because…" Suzuno having the tint of red across his cheeks. Nagumo noticed it.

"I was the one who knew it was your birthday today and I tried to ignore you since every day you always tease me and that is when today I felt like lying to you… hurting you as much as you've hurt me long ago, and those many other times… but now—" Suzuno paused,

"Because I care for you… I couldn't survive the one day you would get hurt on your birthday… it was just too much…" Suzuno looked away and blushed red. His long sentences yet meaningful have gratified Nagumo's heart and he as well flushed red.

"Suzuno… I didn't—" know? Nagumo was pushed to the bed and kissed by Suzuno, the teal eyed teen pressed his lips against Nagumo's chopped ones. Nagumo grabbing his waist at the moment and enjoying his rivals passionate kiss.

"I'm so sorry…" Suzuno begged for his forgiveness and broke the kiss, looking at the wide-eyed Nagumo.

"It's alright…" the redhead smirked. Suzuno sat on his bed facing him and started to speak again,

"Is it okay even though I do not have a present nor gift for you?" Suzuno assured,

"Forget it…" the birthday boy smiled and mooched closer to the puzzled teal eyed boy,

"You're the best gift ever given to me…" Nagumo kissed him once again. Suzuno sharing the same color of his cheeks to his ears.

"You too!" Suzuno admitted and cupped his hands on his mouth that revealed the uncontrollable words.

"You don't have to be shy…" Nagumo smirked sophisticatedly.

"Now…" Nagumo backed his arms to his neck,

"Strip…" he ordered.

"WHAT!" Suzuno jumped out of the redheads bed,

"Strip…" Nagumo positively repeated.

"Don't you take this too far even though I've kissed you…!" Suzuno blushing redder.

"What? It's your punishment for making me feel bed this morn." Nagumo chuckled.

"No w-way!" Suzuno stuttered.

"If you won't… then I will have to do it myself…" Nagumo came closer and halfway pulled Suzuno's shorts.

"WHAAAAA! YOU HENTAI!"

****

**Good endings aye?**

Keromi: Denzel would be a lot happier if you would review…

Denzel: No I'm not…

Nagumo: yes you are…

Suzuno: yes…yes she is…

Denzel: Okay now you just sound like _'Phineas and Ferb'… _Hey by the way shouldn't you two be reacting about the annoying plot I've made?

Nagumo & Suzuno: Nope…

Denzel: great! :D hey Nagumo guess who the neko was in the story?

Nagumo: … hey wait a minute is that sarcasm I hear?

Denzel: No, sarcasms very different from hinting… oops…

Nagumo: I KNEW IT YOU WERE THE NEKO WHY YOU!

Keromi: bye bye! :3

Suzuno: why are you so cute?

Keromi: what?

Suzuno: nothing… *whistles*

Keromi: okieee! Bye bye!

Suzuno: so cute!

Keromi: okay now I heard that!

****


End file.
